Her King, His Queen
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Jack Atlas was known to have won the hearts of many women, but only one manages to catch his eye. Yuna Hale entered Jack's life after saving him from a demon. Yuna thought she wouldn't fall for Jack's charm, but her heart says otherwise when it's revealed he is her true mate. Will the Master of Faster fall for the hot headed daughter of Sesshomaru and Talia? Read to find out!


**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for not updating!  
I wanted a break from writing lol. Anyway not that long ago I thought Sess and Talia's daughter Yuna would make a good match for Jack Atlas. XD. Hope you like the one shot!  
All Yugioh 5D's characters and monster belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my characters!  
The original Yuna and Auron belong to Square Enix, and to whomever designed them!  
Enjoy!**

 **Yuna's POV**

"Damn bastard" I uttered as I watched Carly, Mina, and Stephanie gathering around Jack. Before I go into detail my name is Yuna Hale, I am the daughter of Talia Hale and the dog demon Sesshomaru. Since my mother had both dog demon and wolf shape shifter blood in her as well as dog demon blood I was a mix between both races. However I had more dog demon in me. My hair when I'm in my demon state is a pure silver, like my uncle I had two dog ears on the top of my head. My eyes were gold like my father's, I had a crescent moon mark on my forehead the color of dark blue along with two magenta stripes on each cheek. When I was in my demon dog form I have white fur, my ears are pointed like a wolves, as I have two tales. I had the power to change my appearance whenever I wished so I would look more human. When my hair wasn't silver along with my ears, my hair was brown like my mother's, my ears would become like that of a human's.

My eyes remained the same. Personality wise I was more like my mother and uncle when it came to my temper. But I also had my father's calm demeanor when I wasn't ranting or angry at something. I'm very close to my parents as I am close to my little brother Auron. Auron looked very different from me when he was in his demon state. He had pointed ears; however he had the same silver hair, golden eyes, same magenta stripes on each cheek, same crescent mark on his forehead. In his human state his hair was black however his eyes never changed. Since my mother was from another reality where the feudal era in Japan was fictional, I grew up traveling back and forth between eras to my mother's home. My great grandmother and grandfather spoiled me and Auron rotten when we were growing up. Also there was where I fell in love with anime, or Japanese cartoons. I was shocked to find out that the feudal era was actually fictional but it only made my love for anime grow.

There was one anime I learned to adore and that was the Yu-Gi-Oh series. I learned how to duel on my own and at first I literally sucked at it, but eventually my skill grew. My favorite monster was Red Eyes Black Dragon, with Red Dragon Archfiend in second. So when one day I got sucked into some random portal and found myself in an unknown place. I had come through the portal with a duel disk and my deck, hell I even had my sword that my father passed down to me, Tokijin. It turned out I was brought to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon itself, I knew all about the Signers. However what I wasn't expecting was to find a Signer mark on my right arm. It was one of the Crimson Dragon's wings, the right one. I managed to earn some money and found a suitable apartment to rent. However I was lonely in New Domino and missed my loved ones. I would never forget the day I first met Jack.

 **Past  
First Meeting**

 **Yuna's POV**

So far I had been living in New Domino for almost five months, I had a job working as a vet's assistant at one of the local vet offices. My job was to assist the vet to keep the animals calm while they would receive medical attention. I loved animals to death and the majority of the time, the animals I worked with would be on their best behavior. On occasion some would misbehave or try to hurt the vet when in distress, but I would manage to get them to calm down. Since Turbo Dueling was popular I was actually given a Duel Runner, as a gift from a client for saving her dog's life. The duel runner was navy blue which was my favorite color and I decided to call it Midnight. I had some co-workers who showed me how to take care of the duel runner. I was riding my bike back to my apartment after a long day of work, I worked part-time but I worked close to 25-30 hours a week. I had stopped by the intersection that was close to that damn stadium. Since I lived close to the dueling/riding arena sometimes I could hear the cheers of the crowds, this was annoying since I liked my sleep. Then something made me stop my duel runner. Up ahead was a demon, no not a duel monster hologram but a real demon. It was a snake demon that had a cobra's hood. Its scales were a dark green, and its eyes glowed red as it gazed upon none other than Jack Atlas, aka the Master of Faster. Already the blonde had his duel disk out. What an idiot!

I hurriedly pulled off my helmet and made sure my duel runner was in park before I ran like the wind to where the snake demon was. I wore a dark blue tank top underneath a black vest with blue jeans and black boots. My hair was brown at the moment and I was glad I had a bandana on because when I called to the dog demon and wolf blood inside me, my claws formed as did my hair turn silver. I felt my ears underneath my bandana.

"What the?!" Jack exclaimed as I shot past him in a blur and now stood in front of the snake demon.

"Stand back Atlas" I told the Master of Faster without looking behind me. "This isn't a hologram"

"Yeah right" I heard Jack mutter.

I simply tuned out his comment as the snake demon opened its mouth. It shot its venom and I hurriedly turned around and threw myself onto Jack, pushing ourselves out of harm's way.

"Sorry about that" I apologized to the blonde before I stood back up. I wished I had Tokijin with me; however this demon wasn't that strong, killing it would be no problem. Smirking I leapt into the air and my claws were now out ready to strike.

"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" I shouted as I used my claws to shred the snake demon's skin as though it were paper. The snake's shredded body fell to the ground all around me, as I landed with ease onto my feet. Growing up Uncle Inuyasha, Dad, and my mother taught me how to fight. The snake demon's shredded body then disappeared into a cloud of dust and I growled when I realized I had blood on my claws.

"What was that thing?"

I had forgotten about Jack who now walked over to me.

"A demon" I simply answered him.

"Yeah well it definitely wasn't a hologram" Jack stated. "I owe you my life"

"I'm only doing what any good person would do, besides I don't think your fan girls would like if you were dead" I told the Master of Faster with a smirk. I then swore realizing I had nothing to wipe my hands off with, my claws were now gone, but my hair was still silver.

"Here" Jack said pulling out a cloth. I took the cloth from him and began to clean off the demon's blood from my hands. Once they were clean Jack said.

"You can throw that away"

I went over to a trash can and tossed it before heading back over to the blonde. I suddenly lost my footing and my body fell forward. As this happened my bandana came loose and Jack hurriedly caught me. The two of us were quiet before I said.

"Oh snap!"

I hurriedly grabbed my bandana and tied it back on top of my ears; I just hoped Jack didn't see them.

"Um it was nice meeting you" I then hurried away before the Duel King could ask anything.

 **Next Meeting  
Yuna's Apartment.**

I swear fate had a sick sense of humor. I had watched the Fortune Cup and Jack had lost his title of Duel King to someone named Yusei Fudo who was from the Satellite, a place where the unfortunate lived across from New Domino. Yusei like Jack was also a Signer, as were two other duelists. Both human females by the name of Akiza and Luna. A month after I moved into New Domino I befriended a shy reporter named Carly. She was a nerd like I was and loved anime. My idiotic friend decided she wanted to talk to Jack so she snuck into the hospital where he was admitted disguised as a damn nurse!

She had the chance to meet Jack, however that annoying police officer named Trudge who was under some weird spell had demanded to duel with Jack. It was a good thing Carly had been there because she helped Jack duel against Trudge and won. However afterwards Jack had passed out and Carly was able to sneak him out of the hospital, but due to the lack of space at her apartment she brought Jack to me. My apartment was bigger than hers. I hadn't seen Jack since I saved his life from that snake demon, however seeing the former duel king in pain made me give in. I had another bedroom and bathroom Jack could use, he had slept most of the night while I remained close. But he had woken up this morning because I now heard him moving around in the guest bedroom. I then swore realizing I was in my demon state and not in my human one!

But it was too late because the door to the bedroom opened and out came the blonde. He wore a black muscle tank top with the usual pants and boots underneath.

"What on earth?" Jack began as he realized I wasn't Carly.

"Good to see you again Atlas" I greeted the Master of Faster.

He was silent for a second before his purple eyes widened.

"You're that girl who rescued me from before"

"I'm surprised you remember" I said with a smirk.

"Of course I would remember the woman who saved me, I just didn't get your name" Jack said before his eyes eyed my ears.

"It's rude to stare" I growled.

Jack then walked over and he came to a stop in front of me. He then used his uninjured hand and he grabbed my right ear. He wiggled it like my uncle's ears would be if someone messed with them. A second later a bang was heard and Jack was nursing a red welt on his head.

"Don't touch my ears" I told the blonde again.

"Damn woman you didn't need to punch me" Jack said as he looked back at me again. "I would ask what are you but that's rude, instead who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway" I stated.

"After that snake thing I saw the last time we met try me"

Jack then smirked and I felt my face turn red.

"I suggest you sit down while we have coffee because it's a long story" I told him. "And my name is Yuna"

 **An Hour Later.**

"So you're not human?" Jack inquired after I finished explaining about my bloodline, where I was from, how this world was fictional, etc.

"No" I told Jack. "I am a demon, mostly, my father is a full dog demon while my mother is half, she is also half wolf shape shifter, my ears are like this because I am at the moment in my demon state"

Jack was quiet and I could tell he was still listening.

I looked down at my claws and the stripes my arms had. Since I was wearing a long sleeved shirt my Signer mark wasn't visible.

"Do you have powers?" Jack questioned.

"Yes all dog demons are super fast, along with good hearing, a strong sense of smell, the ability to turn into a large dog, my animal form resembles a large white dog with pointed ears since I have wolf blood, the same markings you see on my face also appear when I'm in my animal state, my eyes are also red in that form or they turn red when I get angry, I also have the power to control lightning and the ability to change my appearance to look more human"

"Interesting" Jack stated. "It's not every day you find something intriguing in your city"

Jack then noticed my duel disk and my deck on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot which was empty.

"You're a duelist?" he asked.

"Whenever I have the time, I work for a living you know" I told the blonde.

Jack then smirked.

"What?" I asked now feeling annoyed.

"Perhaps sometime you'll duel me"

"Perhaps" I said.

Suddenly the Crimson Dragon mark on his arm suddenly glowed and Jack winced at the same time mine glowed.

"Damn it" I growled now pulling up the sleeve of my shirt and my mark was revealed.

"You're a Signer?!" Jack exclaimed eying my mark as it glowed.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping to avoid revealing my mark but fate has a sick sense of humor" I growled. Jack then suddenly stood up and he grasped my arm and he eyed the mark.

"The other wing of the Crimson Dragon" he stated.

 **Later.  
Still Yuna's POV**

"That damn idiot!" I growled under my breath. When I had returned from an errand Jack decided to sneak out. I had told him specifically to stay at my apartment.

"Relax you shall find him" my dragon companion said.

On my mother's side of the family each new generation had a dragon to raise, mine was different. A miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon hoped onto my shoulder. That's right my dragon companion was a Red Eyes. It wasn't Red Eyes Chick, but a mini Red Eyes. The dragon was male and I named him Night, like with my mother's dragon, Night could become his larger form, he was also my Signer Dragon. I guess my bond with my monsters was strong because I could communicate with them.

"I just hope the idiot isn't doing anything stupid" I said before I pulled on the same outfit I wore when I first met Jack along with black fingerless gloves that covered my Signer mark. My hair was brown since I was in my human state. I pulled it into a pony tail before I kissed Night on the head before grabbing my things and heading out of the apartment. Jack wasn't far so I didn't need my duel runner. I found the bonehead wandering around a nearby square getting the attention of onlookers.

"There you are!" I snapped as I grabbed Jack's uninjured wrist and pulled him behind a building. "I told you stay at my place moron!"

"Yuna?" Jack asked.

"Who else would it be?!" I snapped.

"Well I didn't recognize you without the silver hair, dog ears, and facial markings"

"You need to be resting your still hurt, though your arm is almost healed" I said eying his left arm.

"I don't like being cooped up" Jack stated simply. "I felt like I was in a cage"

"Geez you're more stubborn than my uncle" I said. "Come on we're going back"

"Not just yet" Jack said. I shot the duelist a WTF look. "I need some air Yuna"

"Alright fine but I'm going to hang around"

"I don't need a babysitter" Jack stated.

"Do you want to get ambushed by fan girls or reporters?" I questioned feeling an anime vein coming.

"Not really" Jack answered. Suddenly I had an idea and I smirked.

"I don't like the look on your face" Jack said.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I chuckled at the new outfit I had gotten Jack as a disguise. You had to admit he looked damn good in it. He wore white shirt underneath a black long sleeved jacket with blue jeans and his boots, he had on his necklace, earrings, and his belt. His blonde hair was covered by a blue hat.

"No one will recognize you now"

"I look like a disco tech reject I feel absurd" Jack said turning to me from under his sunglasses.

"You really need to lighten up Atlas" I told the blonde. "Besides the outfit makes you look sexy"

Immediately I covered my mouth and Jack arched an eyebrow from underneath his sunglasses. A smirk came onto his lips.

"I didn't quite hear you Yuna"

"I'm not repeating what I just said" I told him before I began to walk away and Jack followed. We actually had a good time just walking around the city and Jack wanted to know about my family, my dueling skills, you name it whatever interested him. Jack at one point had a craving for something sweet so I got us ice cream. A boy who happened to be a fan of Jack's actually recognized him and Jack was flattered that his little fan had never given up on him. Jack had patted him on the head which made the kid happy. Now Jack and I were watching the sunset overlooking the ocean.

"Yuna thank you" Jack said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For tagging along and letting me be out of that apartment, I really needed this today"

I smirked and looked back to the water. Jack suddenly picked up a strand of my hair and I turned to look at him.

"I like this hair color as I like it when it becomes silver" he said. I felt my face turn red as Jack looked at my eyes. "Your eyes are pretty too"

"Uh thanks" I said. Why was my heart beating like it was right now?

"Are you alright?" Jack inquired as he let go of my hair.

"Yeah I'm good it's getting late let's get back to my place" I suggested.

"Good idea" Jack agreed before we both turned to head back to my apartment.

 **In Satellite  
Dark Signer Arcs**

 **Jack's POV**

As I hugged Carly her body began to disappear. I had just finished dueling her and won, however at the cost of her soul. I was able to get through to her and I was glad she was back to her usual self as she disappeared finally. It was because of her and Yuna I was able to fully recover and my arm was now healed. Then an unknown feeling of dread came over me. Then rage like I never felt before surged through my veins. But it wasn't my emotions that I was feeling it was Yuna's. I hurriedly went back to my duel runner and got into it. I hurried back to Martha's house as fast as I could because that was where I felt Yuna was. She earlier dueled alongside Yusei against Roman, she and Yusei were able to pull it off. My eyes widened as Yusei was trying to contain a very angry Yuna.

Yuna was in her demon state and her eyes were blood red. Her claws were sharper as were the stripes on her face jagged. Crow was on the ground unconscious and Trudge looked scared as he held the kids back who were frightened beyond belief. Yuna then was able to break loose and she used her claws to swipe at Yusei. Yusei had a slash mark on his right cheek as he fell to the ground; he luckily landed on his back. I put my duel runner in park and hurried off of it. I took my helmet off and put it down before running to Yuna.

"Jack's she's too riled up!" Yusei warned.

"I don't care" I told him as I came to a stop in front of Yuna. Yuna turned to me and I actually felt afraid as I looked into her red demon eyes. Her fangs were also very sharp.

"Yuna" I said coming to her slowly. Yuna snarled before she made a swipe at me but I managed to stop it by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Easy Yuna it's me" I said to her. I then brought her into a hug.

As I held her, she stopped shaking in anger. Then her claws became less sharp as did her eyes return to their normal gold.

"Jack, Carly is"

"I know" I told her as she buried her head into my chest. Carly and Yuna were best friends before the whole Signer thing. So it had been her grief at Carly losing her soul that triggered her demon blood into overdrive.

 **After Dark Signer Arc  
Yuna's POV  
Yusei, Crow's and Jack's Home and Garage**

"Well whoever this perpetrator was they must have worn gloves of some sort because I'm not seeing any fingerprints anywhere" Crow stated. Last the night the boys had a burglar.

"Huh so suddenly you're a forensics' expert?" Jack said.

"Oh shut up Jack" I told my friend.

During our fight with the Dark Signers my relationship with Jack turned into a friendship, along with Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna. However lately my feelings for Jack were becoming more than one would feel for a friend.

Bruno suddenly noticed something and he went over to the table where Crow was.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"There were eight noodles to go, go, here when we went to sleep"

"WHAT?!" Jack and I shouted. "HE TOOK MY NOODLES TO GO GO?!"

Jack and I then looked to each other.

"Actually four of them were mine and the other four were for Yuna" Jack stated with a blush.

"And the jerk took them" I said with a sigh.

 **Outside Café le Green  
Yuna's POV**

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Yusei asked as our coffee was brought to us. I looked around to make sure Jack wasn't around before I turned back to my friend.

"Yusei remember I told you what a true mate was?" I asked him.

You see most all dog demons had one true mate as did a wolf shape shifter. My mother and my father were both true mates and the two of them had marked one another at a young age. A true mate was the same of a human wife or husband, only the love for one's true mate was more precious.  
Yusei's blue eyes widened.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Jack" I said now feeling embarrassed. Yusei suddenly smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Yusei Fudo it isn't funny!" I said.

"I'm just teasing you Yuna, but you have to admit you and Jack were meant for one another"

"Easier said than done Yusei, it doesn't help he has a lot of females begging for his affection" I said.

"I've seen the way Jack looks at you Yuna, he adores you" Yusei stated and I turned to him.

I was about to say something when I suddenly caught Jack's scent and I looked to see the blonde walking over to us. He looked annoyed and he also looked jealous.

"Fancy meeting you two here" Jack said coming to a stop eying us in a suspicious manner.

"Jack we're only having coffee so relax" Yusei said to his friend.

"He's right Jack so don't freak out" I voiced in.

"Oh I just came here for my usual" Jack said.

"Damn it Jack!" I said as I stood up.

A bang later Jack nursed red welt on his head.

"No wonder you guys don't have money because you waste it on that bloody Blue Eyes Mountain!"

"It's good I can't help if I like it Yuna!" Jack snapped back at me.

Yusei only chuckled watching the two of us glare at one another and arguing some more.

 **Present**

Seeing Jack with Carly, Mina, and Stephanie really made me mad. After all we had been through the damn bastard was still blind that I was in love with him!

It made me so f**king mad!

Jack was outside the coffee shop and he stood up from the table he had been sitting at. The blonde noticed I was looking at him and I hurriedly turned away so he wouldn't see my anger and jealousy. Yes I was jealous because I was the one who was meant to be with him!

And he was too stupid to realize it!

I hurriedly headed back in the direction of my apartment. I held back my tears until I shut the door of my apartment. It was then I let them loose, but not by much. I wasn't one to cry much, but when I did it was for a good reason. My Aunt Kagome had experienced what I was feeling now, over the time she traveled with Uncle Inu, whenever he encountered his former lover Kikyo, my aunt would always get upset. Eventually after Kikyo's death, Uncle Inuyasha came to terms with his feelings for my aunt as she came to terms with her feelings for him.

After the Sacred Jewel disappeared my Aunt Kagome disappeared to her time for three years before she returned to my Uncle. Since then the two of them had been married and they had two healthy children, a boy and a girl. Uncle Inu was also my godfather since he and my mother were best friends and they were close, they still were to this day. I needed a shower and went to go take one to calm my emotions down. Night was asleep on my bed when I came into my room after I finished my shower. After brushing my brown hair I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue tank top. I jumped when I heard a knock at my door and I wondered who it was. I left my room and went over to the door.

"Why did you run off like that?" Jack asked as he walked past me into the apartment.

"You can just come in here!" I snapped at him shutting the door behind me.

"Yuna don't start" Jack replied. His purple eyes told me he was upset and they wanted answers.

"Like you would care" I told him as I tried to walk past him.

Jack suddenly grabbed my wrist and he now had me pinned against the wall in front of him.

"Try me" he said. "I saw how upset you were when we you saw me with Carly, Stephanie, and Mina, Yuna I want to know why"

"And you'll do what mock me?" I said back.

"Yuna" Jack growled.

"Fine but let me go" I said.

"Not happening until you tell me what's going on" Jack's tone told me he wanted answers.

"Remember when I told you what a true mate was?" I asked.

"Very well" Jack replied. "You told me a true mate was the most precious and important thing to both dog demons and wolves alike"

"Then I think you figure it out" I told the blonde.

"What?" Jack was about to ask when his face suddenly froze. I watched as he was trying to figure out what was going on, and it didn't take long either.

"You mean I'm your true mate?" he asked.

"Yes you are now do you understand why I got so upset" I asked him.

"Yuna" Jack began but I had enough of him talking. I grabbed his jacket collar and drew him down so my lips could meet his. I had longed for this moment to happen between us. The way his lips felt against mine felt natural and so right. Both my demon and wolf halves howled in delight. I was quick to end the kiss and when my lips left Jack's he was still surprised.

"I fell for you after we battled the Dark Signers but I couldn't give my heart to someone who wasn't my mate and now here you are" I said.

As I released his jacket, Jack then suddenly pulled me away from the wall and he held me in his grasp in a hug. I felt my face turn red as he held me close to him.

"You silly demon" he said before picking me up bridal style.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?!" I protested as he carried us towards one of the couches. Jack didn't answer as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat himself on the couch. He then positioned me so I was straddling his lap.

"Showing you that you are the only woman I want" Jack answered before his lips met with mine. The way he was kissing me made my claws come out and they latched themselves onto his jacket sleeves. Jack grunted into the kiss to prove he had felt my claws; his tongue then went into mouth and met with mine. My body shivered in pleasure as our tongues danced for dominance. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before we broke for air.

"Damn you sure do know how to kiss" I told my mate.

"I've been saving it for you Yuna" Jack teased as he kissed my forehead. Once he pulled away he pulled my face so it was closer to his. "I love you, I have for awhile now"

"As I love you my mate" I told him.

Jack then tried to get his jacket off but I slapped his hands away. I easily slid it off of him along with the shirt he wore underneath it. He still wore his pants and boots, the black tank top was the only shirt he had left on him. I hesitated before I pulled it over his head and I felt my face turn red as I eyed my mate's muscular torso.

Hot damn he was built like a Greek God!

Jack smirked before he bore the left side for me to bite him, to claim his as my mate. My fangs elongated as I licked the area between his shoulder and neck. Jack shivered as I did this, then I bit into his skin. Jack didn't growl out in pain as he I began to claim him. His blood entered my mouth and then went down my throat. After three minutes I released my bite from Jack's skin and I licked away the blood that had come out of the bite. My mating mark would appear later in the form of ablue crescent moon.

"What happens next?" Jack asked as his bite began to heal. I then bit into my wrist and let my blood enter my mouth before I placed my lips against Jack's. My blood traveled to his lips through the kiss and our mating bond opened. I then removed my lips from his.

"Sorry about the taste" I told Jack. "But its part of how our mating bond opens"

"I'll live" Jack said as he licked away traces of blood that was on his lips. He then pressed his forehead against mine. "For you Yuna, I can deal with it"

"My King" I said.

"My Queen" Jack replied back before he pressed his lips once more against mine to prove I was his as he was mine.

 **^^  
Hope you guys liked that!**


End file.
